


A New Chat Room

by Finished_With_The_Show



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Idk at this point, M/M, Plotless, Skype, Textfic, Texting, chatfic, chatroom, or something like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finished_With_The_Show/pseuds/Finished_With_The_Show
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo makes a chatroom, Akaashi is gone, and Kenma just wants to go back to his game.</p>
<p>AKA the textfic that I wrote because I was bored and I'm 100% convinced that there's a chatroom somewhere in the world just for these four. (More like two)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Chat Room

**Author's Note:**

> There are textfics about the captains, Seijou third years, and the Karasuno first years, so I decided to write one about our favorite bros and their 2nd year boyfriends!

**A CATastrophe has created a new chatroom.**

 

**Owl me:** Oho?  
 **A CATastrophe:** Oho  
 **Owl me:** Ohoho?  
 **A CATastrophe:** Ohohoho  
 **Owl me:** Ohohohoho  
 **A CATastrophe:** Ohohohohoho  
 **Zelda Halo:** Kuroo, seriously? You pulled me out of my game for this?  
 **Zelda Halo:** I'm leaving  
 **A CATastophe:** No! Stay Kenma!  
 **Owl me:** Yeah, stay Kenma  
 **A CATastrophe:** I'll give you Titanfall 2 the second it comes out, okay?  
 **Zelda Halo:** You already promised that.  
 **A CATastrophe:** ...  
 **A CATastrophe:** I'll give you Homefront The Revolution  
 **Zelda Halo:** I already played that.   
**A CATastrophe:** Wha?? When?  
 **Zelda Halo:** When it came out  
 **Owl me:** Heyy I remember that  
 **A CATastrophe:** How do you remember that when I don't??  
 **Owl me:** I dunno  
 **Owl me:** Maybe you're just a bad boyfriend  
 **A CATastrophe:** Bro!  
 **A CATastrophe:** Mean, bro!  
 **Owl me:** I'm sorry bro!  
 **Owl me:** I didn't mean it!  
 **Owl me:** Kenma thinks that you're a great boyfriend!  
 **Owl me:** Right, Akaashi?  
 **Owl me:** Akaashi?  
 **Owl me:** Akaashi?!?  
 **A CATastrophe:** Where is Akaashi?  
 **A CATastrophe:** Akaashi?  
 **Owl me:** Akaashi?  
 **A CATastrophe:** Akaashi?  
 **Owl me:** Akaashi?  
 **A CATastrophe:** Akaashi?  
 **Owl me:** Akaashi?  
 **A CATastrophe:** Maybe he's busy today.  
 **Owl me:** Akaashi?  
 **Owl me:** Busy?  
 **Owl me:** Oh yeah  
 **Owl me:** Akaashi's at the airport  
 **Owl me:** I forgot that!  
 **A CATastrophe:** Bro  
 **Owl me:** what  
 **A CATastrophe:** That means that I need to get Kenma back here!  
 **Owl me:** Huh?  
 **Owl me:** Why?  
 **A CATastrophe:** Because then it's just the two of us!  
 **Owl me:** Whats wrong with just us?  
 **A CATastrophe:** That's boring, bro  
 **A CATastrophe:** We can just text like that  
 **Owl me:** Ohhh right  
 **A CATastrophe:** I'm going to get Kenma back here, just you watch...

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing Haikyuu characters, so I hope it was okay!   
> It's completely plotless, I know.


End file.
